Walking down the Aisle
by flopsy rabbit
Summary: OPne shot. I changed a bit of Megan,Damien, and AJ 's names but their still the same. Disclaimer: I do not own Shutterbox. I'm merely a fan of it!


**Walking down the aisle (by littlemissgrown-up)**

I.

February 24.

This is the day. It was my wedding day. I'm about to be married in less than an hour to a "someone" I barely knew in a week. Yes, this arranged marriage spelled the start of my end. How? It all started more than a week ago, 10 days to be exact.

"I love you…" he said. The twilight held me together. Adrien Jay… his name echoed in my ears for a long time.

"AJ…" I replied, speechless. His words froze me. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. But why?

"Megan, I know you. That day, I loved you ever since…" his voice started to fade. _No! Don't Go… _I thought. "I love you, Megan…" his voice repeated as is faded completely.

"I love you, too…" I whispered softly as a tear fell down slowly from my eye.

II.

The next day, I was to visit my mother. I told her that I was fine. She asked me for the school I decided. Years ago, she took a long time to persuade me to go after medicine. I told her that I was still to decide for a school. But I didn't want to. I wanted to become an architect. Finally, she agreed. Then, she added her news…

"You don't need to. I found a suitable school and the course you'd like to take. You will take Architecture, as you wished . I found an open slot in one of the Universities I looked at while on my job tour. You may take your course in one of the universities in Japan, with one condition, if I may."

I was so happy. My mother gave me the school and course that I always dreamt of going. Finally, she is starting to get along with me.

"Anything! Any condition I'd need to take. Oh, Thank you mom!" I praised her gratefully.

"You mean anyone…" she corrected.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

A fine looking man came into the room. He wore a dull-colored vest and a suit to go with it.

"Sorry, madam, If I presented late." He spoke civilly. "If I may, I will make up for the lost time…"

"No, just in time, my dear, just in time. Megan, this is Damien Crandalle. Your husband-to-be. Damien, please, join us!" she said to him quite politely than usual.

"A pleasure to meet you, my lady." He greeted with a kiss on my hand.

Soon, the days blurred, and reluctantly, I was persuaded to marry Damien. I did it for the sake of my future. For the chance to be able to go to Japan for a scholarship. The days passed, and I found myself quite busy, as the sun came and passed by. In the morning, I would have Damien waiting outside for me for our regular get-to-know each other meetings. In the afternoon, I'd be studying or arranging some plans for my scholarship.

But at night, sometime near twilight, AJ would sneak into my house and keep me company. His love made me guilty for I was to marry someone else. I told him this but he still kept coming.

"You're not marrying him. I know it. You'll be here with me, " he exclaimed as he moved my hand pointing to his chest, "in my heart." His sparkling eyes comforted me from this painful act that I had to behold. I almost cried.

III.

The wedding started. One by one, the guests started to walk down the aisle and took their seats. My mother's proud look hurts me. It was bad enough that she wanted me to marry someone else, but for her to be proud of it? No, I couldn't do it. I tried to erase the pain from my eyes but I had to. Tears welled up my eyes.

"To finish a book, you must let the grasses grow" I heard my father's voice advising me. I knew that this Chinese proverb was messaging that to be able to accomplish something, I must sacrifice something else. But at this condition, It didn't make sense.

Now, as I walked down this aisle, I just understood. I want my course, I want my own life, I want my own love. Therefore, I had to sacrifice something to get this.

I opened my eyes, and I found myself in the centre of the ceremonial area.

"Do you, Megan Amandon, take Damien Crandelle, as you're lovely wedded husband?" the pastor asked. Silence covered the room.

I was speechless. I looked into Damien's eyes. It almost made me say "I do". But as I looked at my mother's, a bright light shone from the front door. Everyone looked at it. As it dimmed a little, I saw a vision of him. No, an illusion of him. But, it was more than an illusion, it was him.

I saw AJ. I looked, for the last time, at Damien. My eyes tried to say sorry. I looked at my mother, I looked at the pastor.

"I…don't."

The room was full of shock. My mother's proud smile turned to a humiliated and flushed face. "And I wouldn't" I added as I removed my hands from Damien's. I ran. I ran back down the aisle. I took off the excess clothing from the heavy wedding dress I wore. Adrien took out his hands. I held them.

"Come" he said as we walked, vanishing from the crowds face, eternally. I lived with him and loved him ever since.

Forever, we had been walking down the aisle, made just for me and my love.

~~(=*=)~~


End file.
